


Bubbles in a Spring Sky

by MusicalPancakes77



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Also a ton of bubbles omg, Depression, Fluff, Oh yeah the kids are there too, Tags May Change, but it's not very explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-10 19:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11133171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalPancakes77/pseuds/MusicalPancakes77
Summary: In all his time in Lazytown, Sportacus wasn’t quite sure if he’d ever seen bubbles in the sky.





	1. Care Package

In all his time in Lazytown, Sportacus wasn’t quite sure if he’d ever seen bubbles in the sky. That is to say, other than that week, he’d never seen bubbles floating around the town. So far, it’d happened three times already, making this one the fourth. They were large, slightly purple tinted, and only popped when in contact with a solid object. It was quite odd, since dozens could be found still floating around the outskirts of town. 

A bubble popped against Sportacus’ temple and caught his attention. Moreover, the kids were screaming with delight, jumping around in happy attempts to try and pop the bubbles. It was amusing to watch, and tugged a very happy smile at his lips. 

“This is _so cool!_ ” Trixie giggled. She was jumping besides Stephanie, the two of them damp from the bubble formula on their clothes and skin. 

“There’s so many of them!” Ziggy awed. He was more than damp, almost soaked to be correct. The formula dripped off his elbows, rolled-up shirt sleeves stained purple at the cuffs. Sportacus ran a hand through the six year old’s wet hair and grinned down at them all. 

“As cool as this is, remember to be careful! Don’t get any of it in your eyes, and I’d suggest avoiding swallowing any liquid from the bubbles. Remember to take breaks too- I don’t want you guys slipping from the soap or becoming dehydrated.” 

Pixel smiled from his place at the bench, an analyzer for the bubbles in hand. “Don’t worry, Sportacus. Stephanie brought plenty of water, and Ziggy brought healthy snacks for us. We’ll be fine!” 

His bright reassurance brought relief to Sportacus’ small wave of worry. His eyes twinkled in another smile as he jumped around and popped bubbles with Ziggy. Trixie and Stephanie began a game of dancing between the bubbles- whoever popped more lost. Pixel sat analyzing the bubble’s molecular composition, while Stingy frantically tried to keep all the bubbles to himself. Sadly, it wasn’t going so well. 

“Stingy, is everything alright?” Sportacus broke off from the group and knelt before the boy. Stingy huffed and crossed his sticky arms, damp bangs hanging in front of his face. 

“ _No._ I want to hold _my_ bubbles and keep them with me. But they keep popping! I can’t hold them if they pop, and they’re _mine,_ so nobody else can have them!” 

Sportacus chuckled softly. He wrapped an arm around Stingy and popped a bubble that floated by. “But Stingy, they pop with contact. Wouldn’t it be better to let them float around, shared by everyone, than to be popped, shared by no one?”

“ _No._ ”

Sportacus couldn’t help but laugh as Stingy glared at him down his nose. He shook his head and hugged the boy close, an arm extended to point to an open area in between two trees. Stingy followed his finger, eyes narrowed. 

“How about anything past those trees are yours? The other kids won’t be allowed to go pop the bubbles over there. Does that sound good?” It was probably bad to encourage his, to put it bluntly, stingy behavior, but seeing his exuberant smile and wide eyes was worth it. 

“Mine! Mine mine mine!” 

“Stiinnggyyy!” They all laughed, bright and healthy. Sportacus couldn’t help the twinkle in his eyes that graced him in that wonderful moment.

**\------**

During the warm summer evening, Sportacus greeted the kids as they came back outside. After dinner there was still three to four hours of daylight, meaning the kids could play more and truly have a healthy, energetic day. They all high fived as they passed one another, hands clean of the bubble formula- but not for long. The bubbles still floated in the orange sky, just waiting to be popped. 

Sportacus introduced them to a game he came up with during his own dinner. It was similar to Trixie and Stephanie’s dancing game from earlier, except a little more...extra. The kids were up to it, so Sportacus explained the rules to them.

The rules stated that, in any designated area, the more exercises they do without popping a bubble the faster they’d get out of the box. The first area was simply dodging. In the second area, they’d dribble a soccer ball around, which posed more of a challenge. The third was a wind down section, where they had to stretch for a maximum of ten seconds per stretch while trying to still avoid bubbles. In the fourth area, they were allowed to go wild and pop as many bubbles as they pleased before starting over again, if desired.

An hour into the game, and everything was going wonderfully. Sportacus laughed heartily during his fifth round around, restraining himself only slightly. The floating movements of the bubbles were far harder to predict and counteract than he’d originally thought. However, the kids were handling it well, so perhaps they were just that good, or he was losing his edge. 

Even so, despite the game going without any hitches, something was bound to happen eventually. Sportacus turned his attention to the problem just as it began. 

“Hey! You can’t be other there- it’s all _mine!_ ” Stingy whined. He stopped dodging the bubbles to puff out his cheeks and cross his arms at the intruders threateningly. Behind the two trees, Jives and Penny stopped walking in surprise. 

“Sorry kid, we were just walking through to Ms. Busybody’s.” Jives rasped. 

“Just think of it as us borrowing the sidewalk from you, I guess.” Penny smiled. “We’ll give it back in less than a minute once we’re off it.” 

Obviously Penny’s tried compensation wasn’t enough for Stingy, who looked ready to huff again. Sportacus walked up and settled him down, telling him he’d handle it. The kids watched as Sportacus jogged over to the two teenagers and escorted them the rest of the way through the park to prevent any more incidents. 

“What are you two doing out? I almost never see you guys.” Sportacus smiled, teasing. 

“We’re walking through to Ms. Busybody’s.” Penny said, “We’re just concerned about someone, so I guess we’re motivated.”

Sportacus almost stopped walking, his brows furrowed in the slightest. “You’re concerned? Is somebody not doing alright?”

“You could say that.” Jives said, shrugging slightly. 

“Is there anyway I can help?” 

Jives and Penny exchanged a quick look. They shrugged and looked back up at him, Jives saying, “Maybe? We don’t really know. Perhaps Ms. Busybody will, since she’s doing something really nice for them.” 

Hearing that the citizens of Lazytown had each others backs settled some of the fear in Sportacus’ gut. He hated knowing that somebody was not okay, and felt even worse when he couldn’t help. His entire job was based on helping people. What kind of a hero would he be if he couldn’t help his citizens and peers when they were in need?

“Come on, we can all talk at Ms. Busybody’s.” Penny said, voice content as she took his hand. Sportacus grinned fondly back down at her. He called a quick goodbye to the children, a little sorry that he was leaving so quickly, but happily went anyways. 

The walk was amicable but silent. Jives and Penny were more than happy to get Sportacus involved, but were also hesitant considering their friend’s ‘slight’ distaste for the elven hero. Their friend stated to hate Sportacus, but they both knew that hate wasn’t as strong as he claimed. Perhaps getting Sportacus involved wouldn’t be such a bad thing, seeing as he was a naturally kind and caring person. 

Officer Obtuse could be seen leaned over a table on Ms. Busybody’s lawn, whispering to her as he signed a letter. He then put it into an envelope and licked it closed, nodding as Ms. Busybody said something to him. They both looked over and smiled at the sight of Jives and Penny coming through her gate, yet also surprised as Sportacus waked through too. 

“Hello Jives, Penny. Uh, Sportacus, good evening.” Officer Obtuse tipped his hat to the hero, smiling fondly at the teenagers. 

“Good evening, Officer! And to you too, Ms. Busybody.” Sportacus greeted. 

“Uh, yo, Ms. Busybody...we were wondering if Sportacus could help us?” Jives asked, gesturing to the half filled box on the table. Penny pleaded next to him, puppy eyes blinking and hands clasped in front of herself. 

“Please, please, please Ms. Busybody? We all know Sportacus would love to help, and that Ro- oh, um… our friend would appreciate his gestures in the end!” 

“In the end?” Sportacus asked.

“Our friend isn’t the most partial to you.” Ms. Busybody said, eyebrows knit in sympathetic sadness. “He doesn’t always feel the best, and we’re preparing him a care package. He doesn’t like many people, considering not a whole lot of people seem to like him either. We’re just worried and would like to do some good by him.” 

“Okay, but can Sportacus help?” Penny inquired, an eyebrow raised. There was a slight edge of impatience or sass to her tone, or perhaps both. 

“Well...I don’t think he’d mind too much if Sportacus pitched in- or at least he wouldn’t be too concerned about it.” Officer Obtuse said, rubbing his jaw in cautious thought. 

Ms. Busybody still seemed impartial to say yes. She had heard their friend rant and scream about how he hated Sportacus, but she also knew he was a softy and had a _very_ soft spot in his heart for the hero. She weighed the pros and cons, sighing in indecision. 

On one hand, their friend might be appalled that they involved Sportacus. They might feel hurt or disgraced, perhaps even outraged and even more depressed and insecure than they already were. That was the reason they were making the care package for this special friend of theirs anyways. 

However, their friend truly did have a soft spot for Sportacus. Maybe they’d feel happy or touched, or at the very least only displeased with a warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach. Sportacus _did_ care. Perhaps their friend might see that and be okay with it. 

Ms. Busybody groaned and rubbed her face tiredly in thought, unable to come to a decision. She smiled at him, eyes sad, and shook her head. 

“We usually write and sign a letter to our friend, that way he knows why and who cares for him. Our friend...he doesn’t like you, but he does. He’s a softie. I’m just not sure how he’d react. Perhaps it’d be best if you sat this one out, Sportacus.” 

Watching the hero’s face fall was heart wrenching. Jives and Penny visibly deflated, Officer Obtuse even flinching with crushed hopes. Ms. Busybody pressed her lips firmly together and reached out to Sportacus, taking his hand confidently. 

“Maybe not this time, but I think you should help us next time we make him a care package. Jives and Penny can maybe tell you some things about him that way you can get an idea of what he likes. I’m thinking we can put together another package in a week or two. When we sign the letters, you can just sign it ‘S’ or something, to avoid some conflict. I’ll just tell him that somebody special cares too. Sound good?” 

Ms. Busybody had to say, she felt just as good as the cheering group in front of her. Sportacus bounced happily on his heels, not even restraining from an excited flip. Officer Obtuse just grinned, perhaps a little smug, while Jives and Penny high fived and cheered. 

“Thank you so much Ms. Busybody! I feel bad hearing that this person isn’t feeling the greatest, and even if they don’t like me very much I’d like to help them feel better. I’m not sure if you’re willing to tell me who they are at this moment, but I’d be more than happy just to partake in their care packages.” 

“No, thank you, Sportacus.” Officer Obtuse said. He chuckled and again tipped his hat, offering his respect. Sportacus bowed slightly to him as well. 

“We probably won’t tell you who he is out of respect, just for right now. But this means a lot, Sportacus. I’ll let you know when we start to plan the next care package.” Penny nodded in full agreement with Ms. Busybody’s words. “Tomorrow after play practice maybe Jives and I could tell you about him- that way you can get some ideas for gifts. We get out at four-thirty. Does that sound okay?” 

“Absolutely! I’ll stop by the school then. I’ll even take you to the local smoothie place so we can talk.” 

“Yo, awesome! Thanks Sportacus, that’d be totally amazing.” 

Sportacus nodded enthusiastically in return before stepping back and watching them fill the rest of the cardboard box with gifts. He was a bit fidgety, foot tapping, but he managed to watch Jives pull the string backpack off his shoulders and place various bottles of lotions and shampoos in an empty corner. Penny helped and strategically placed some fabrics and candies inside too. They filled up the box almost to the brim, leaving Officer Obtuse to tape it close and slide it over to Jives. 

The last step was to tape the letter on the top. Jives did so, carefully tapping the envelope down on all sides so it wouldn’t get lost. It was his job to deliver it tomorrow morning before school started. 

They all hugged and bid each other goodbye. Sportacus waved to Ms. Busybody and Officer Obtuse before walking with Penny. Obtuse was walking Jives home now that it was dark, leaving Sportacus to take Penny home as well. 

Even when everybody in Lazytown was fast asleep, Sportacus was still awake, giddy and smiling. Based on what he saw in the box, he had a hundred ideas already for this mystery person. 


	2. First Time Participation

Come the next day, Sportacus found himself occupied for about an hour from four-thirty to five-thirty. He was buying both Penny and Jives smoothies from their local smoothie joint in exchange for some information about his mysterious care package receiver. To say the least, he was extremely excited to learn about them. 

“Are you ready?” Asked Penny, fiddling a few coins around in her hands. Sportacus had given her the leftover change, much to her satisfaction. She spun and flicked them across the table to Jives, both smiling at their town hero. 

“I’m more than ready! Start whenever _you’re_ ready!” 

While Penny was busying herself with a drink of her smoothie, Jives started. “Okay, so this mystery dude- for you, anyways- absolutely loves sweets. He’s probably got the sweetest tooth in Lazytown- maybe more than Ziggy!” 

“More than Ziggy?” Sportacus asked, surprised. 

“Yeah, I wouldn’t be surprised if he did have the bigger sweet tooth. But he also likes junk food- and only any sort of vegetable or fruit if it’s in confections or fast food.”

Sportacus nodded, face a little blank. It was alarming to hear the least, but perhaps that was why the kids were starting him off with this information. Besides, this mystery person was a grown man. Obviously he could make his own decisions, and would make healthier life choices if problems were to arise. It wasn’t his place to say anything, after all.

“You ‘kay there?” When Sportacus nodded Jives continued. “So yeah, he isn’t the healthiest, but he’s one of the cleanest people I know. Like, he bathes religiously and keeps his personal areas organized- even if it’s more like a chaos organized...But it still looks pretty good!” 

“Is that why you were giving him the lotions and shampoos?” 

“Yeah, dude. You’d think with his organized chaos and love for junk food that he’d smell kinda nasty- no offense, really- but most of the time he does take good care of himself.” 

“I’ve gotten him perfumes and colognes a few times. He seemed to really enjoy them.” Penny piped up. She’d been paying more attention to her change and smoothie, half of it already gone.

“Alright, well I can remember all of that. Is there anything else?” Sportacus smiled his brilliantly white-toothed smile. Jives and Penny exchanged looks.

“He likes fabrics..”

“No- well yeah, yo, but he likes to sew more.” 

“He doesn’t like fruits or vegetables…” 

“Unless it’s totally in unhealthy foods. He’s a really good cook, by the way.” 

“Oh! He loves mechanics and engineering! He makes such great inventions- I think you’ve seen a few of them before!” Penny said with a giggle. 

“You’d appreciate how active he can be when he’s determined to do something. Otherwise, he’s like...totally one the most laziest people I’ve ever met.” 

“He has a soft spot for making treats for others. Sometimes he makes hand made crafts in his spare time! Occasionally they’re therapeutic, and other times they’re gifts. Bonus points if it’s both.” 

Between the back and forth babbling of the two, Sportacus watched as Jives was the first to break their chain. He stopped, sipping on his smoothie in thought. A hand come up and itched his hair under his beanie while trying to think of something. 

“He’s kind of a trickster…” Penny murmured. 

“You know...I feel like just _telling_ you about this dude isn’t the best way to go about it.” Jives said, frustrated. “I know it’s just to think of gift ideas, but nothing speaks higher volumes in a gift than if it’s from someone you _know_. So, with that said, I think you should know he really does care. Even if he says he doesn’t.

“He has his own problems, which is more than understandable, but he’s always been there for me. Which is weird, since I never saw him too much in years prior, but he’s been very supportive and nice to me in this last year. He’s made me countless gifts and told corny jokes just to see me smile, made me sweets, and even helped my family out with dinner once or twice. 

“I mean, sure, his ideals can be a little screwy sometimes. Like his affinity for laziness and detestment for athletics. Or how he says he doesn’t like you- but I know that’s a lie because he’s a softie and we’ve had similar conversations. He loves theater and music- he even did marching band when he was in high school! He’s done some questionable things, but we all have, and I just feel like it’s wrong to list off facts about him and still try to have you understand him as a person.” 

Sportacus and Penny stared in silence. They were both amazed, Sportacus himself floored. 

Jives had a point- he’d never really know this mystery person. At least, he thought he wouldn’t. They were human after all, with their pros and their cons and their achievements or mistakes. Everybody does something their not proud of, or vise versa. Despite the list of facts that the two had droned on about Sportacus had to remind himself that this person needed help- that they were depressed and lonely, thought that the world hated them. 

Perhaps someday he’d meet this mystery person, and when he did he’d give one of the most meaningful gifts of all. 

Penny clapped softly, lifting up her empty smoothie cup in cheers for Jives. Sportacus followed suit with bubbled laughter, Jives only slightly raising his. He didn’t mean to become the center of attention. 

“I think we should talk a little more, but I have to go home for dinner in about fifteen minutes.” Penny said with an apologetic tone, shyly twisting her pants pockets. Sportacus and Jives agreed, both needing to have dinner soon as well. 

“Is there any last minute things I should know?” Sportacus asked. 

Jives tapped the bottom of his almost empty smoothie cup against the table. Condensation droplets dripped off as he thought harder. He suddenly snapped into an upright position with a loud gasp. 

“We almost forgot, Jesus! We’re fucking rude, haha!” He laughed, Sportacus curious with an eyebrow raised. He wanted to warn the teenager for his language, but decided against it because he’d only feel embarrassed about being called out. 

“What’d we almost forget?” Penny tsked. 

“If you get him anything that helps with ADHD or OCD then that’d be great too. He has something else, but I don’t know if he’d want us to share _everything_. It’s really not our place to tell you about it, but I’m also sure he’d appreciate the gesture of you trying.” 

Sportacus nodded, mind working as he finished his smoothie. ADHD, OCD, sweets or junk food, mechanics, fabrics, bath or cosmetics, and ideas for so much more swirled in his head. He smiled at the kids and passionately thanked them for the conversation, giving them both big hugs before parting ways with them before dinner. 

**\------**

“Sportacus?” Ms. Busybody asked. She was bustling about her kitchen, trying to grab towels for her guests. It was raining outside and currently Officer Obtuse, Penny, Jives, and now Sportacus were being dried down in her entrance way. 

“Yes, I’d like one.” 

He thanked her for the red towel and began to dry himself off as best he could. Before Ms. Busybody could yell at him like everybody else, off went his shoes and soaked socks, his jacket gone too. He kept the crystal, held tightly in his hands. 

Jives noticed he was reluctant to take off his soaked hat and offered his beanie. He’d worn his hoodie up on the way over, leaving the beanie dry. Sportacus thanked him profusely and changed into it in another room. 

“Does everybody have their items?” Asked Ms. Busybody, her voice cutting through the chatter in the kitchen. The two teenagers audibly voiced their affirmation while Obtuse and Sportacus merely nodded. 

“Good! Nothing got wet in the rain?” Nobody had problems in that department. She clapped her hands together and put a large cardboard box onto the table with little flourish. “Now let’s start packing this box, hurry up now.” 

Sportacus leaned over the table to watch the box be filled. Ms. Busybody already had her items inside, both objects wrapped in thin light purple tissue paper. From what could be read through it, he thought it was some sort of body wash or lotion. It was vanilla scented, he guessed, from the barely visible picture of vanilla beans above the named scent. 

Officer Obtuse was the first to get up and set something inside. He had multiple pieces of fabric that he proceeded to wrap in paper towels to prevent any stains. They were mainly purple colored but the rest of the color spectrum seemed to be within the bundle. There were even ones with patterns on them. They were set town on top of Ms. Busybody’s gift. 

Penny and Jives got up and stood on different sides of the table. Penny had quite an arrange of gifts. There were two packs of what seemed to be Skittles or M&Ms along with three bags. Inside looked to be nuts, bolts, and screws. Sportacus had thought that was all but was surprised when she pulled out a jar wrapped and stuffed with paper towels. There was a small origami book and a pack of paper too. Once satisfied with their orientation, she sat back and let Jives set down his gifts. 

Another bag of sweets and some coupons for Lazytown’s local fast food joint were the two gifts that Jives had. He seemed sad to not have more, but he was only a Junior in high school. If Sportacus remembered correctly, he had just turned seventeen. He knew Jives didn’t have a job, so he was probably hard pressed about costly gifts.

Finally, they all looked to Sportacus expectantly. He felt himself blush, stepping forward. He had a few stress and stimming toys along with a recipe book he had an extra copy of. Despite having the book for almost six years, he’d only used maybe one or two recipes. Sportacus set them on top and allowed Bessie to tap the box shut.

Obtuse was taking everybody's letters. This time they decided to write separately so their receiver could tell exactly who was writing to them. Everybody handed theirs in, Sportacus still quite shy. Ms. Busybody gave him a knowing smile and pat him on the back. He flashed her a smile, only slightly strained, and allowed her to shove the letters into an envelope and seal it. 

“Who’s taking it tomorrow?” Obtuse asked in a murmur. Penny raised her hand. He taped down the envelope and slid the box over to her. 

“Yo Sportacus, how do you feel?” Jives couldn’t help but laugh with a smile, giving him a light punch on the shoulder. “Your first care package! Congrats, you’re doing a great thing, my dude.” 

Sportacus rubbed his arm and punched Jives back. A few chuckles escaped him, “I feel good! Maybe nervous, since I don’t know who this person is and you guys do, but you mentioned he was cautious of strangers and that he disliked me. I’m sure I’ll meet him soon. I’m just worried, is all.” 

Obtuse came over and leaned on his shoulder, “I understand you completely. I only know him so well because I knew his cousin- arrested him a while back. Not that we kept in touch, but we always ran into each other. When I began working here in Lazytown he was surprised, but now we occasionally go out for lunch. Even then, I still feel like I barely know the guy. I’m just hoping I can bring him a little bit of happiness every time we send a package.” 

“He’s always been there for me, no matter what. Just trust me, he appreciates what you’re doing for him!” Jives said.

“He helps me with theater and band sometimes!” Penny smiled. 

“I don’t know how many times I’ve talked with him on his bad afternoons. He’s helped me through some rough evenings as well- he’s a fantastic conversationalist. Not to mention he’s a wonderful help in the garden when I can get him out!” Bessie laughed. 

Sportacus smiled at their reassurances. This person, whoever they may be, were surrounded by amazing people. He just hoped that, perhaps, he could be one of those people too. 

The rain hadn’t stopped, still pounding down onto anything left outside mercilessly. Bessie bustled about her kitchen and shoved everybody to the living room. Penny and Jives fought over watching _Samurai Jack_ or Family Guy. Sportacus didn’t care, but Obtuse snorted and overrode them. When Bessie came back, everybody was snug and watching _Parks and Rec_.

Wrapped in a large fluffy blanket, Sportacus snuggled in farther and felt his unease melt away. He was nervous and that was okay. In all honesty, he couldn’t wait until next week. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I didn't mean to not update this for a while, but then I had the end of school and a few busy busy weekends. But here I am! One more chapter of this as well of my other fic! Trying to write two last chapters is kind of difficult, haha. I'll try not to keep you waiting :) 
> 
> Also! I know not a lot of people know (a few do however), but my tumblr is MusicalPancakes77. I used to have it on a different account as a side blog, but I recently moved the URL to a new account. For anybody that used to follow the old blog, as they saw, I changed the username to Fallfair26. I won't be very active over there anymore. Just so people don't think I died or disappeared, I'm still here! I just moved the URL MusicalPancakes77 to a new account. 
> 
> That should be all for me today. Thank all of you lovelies for reading and have a wonderful day/night <3


	3. Pleasant Conversations

Spring turned to summer too quickly for Sportacus’ tastes. The weather boiled over, as it always did. Summers were broiling in Lazytown, as winters were almost deathly cold sometimes. But as it was, summer came quick and fast, bringing harsh days of sun and hot breezes. 

The bubbles didn’t stop as spring ended. There were multiple times a week where Sportacus would jump down into town square and find the kids popping bubbles. When asked why they always popped them, thinking that playing with bubbles would get repetitive and boring, the kids would respond that it was nice to feel the cool formula against their skin compared to the sun. When they got sticky, they’d run down to the beach and relax there for the rest of the day. 

On a warm July day, Sportacus sat on a wall and watched the kids. He sipped from his water bottle, glancing occasionally towards Officer Obtuse, who was holding a conversation with him. 

“So as I was saying, I just think that having a tailor or an actual clothing store in town would be a good thing. I mean, it’d save time from our days- twenty minutes to and another back from BusyCity just for a pair of flip flops or shorts? I think it’s ridiculous.” 

“Well when you say it like that, I guess I can see your point.” Sportacus said, “BusyCity is about five or ten minutes away when I fly my airship. I’ve never really thought about how long it would be using cars or buses.” 

“Yeah- and it’s not like you can just give people rides all the time. You’re needed here- especially since the kids are so young and active and their parents are usually a city away working.” 

“As exciting as it is to explore the greater area, I enjoy my time in LazyTown more than I like being in BusyCity or MayhemTown. Besides, Bessie and Milford are in trouble occasionally, so I really feel like I should stay here.” Sportacus couldn’t help but sigh and reach out to pop a bubble, wondering when Milford would be in trouble again. 

Obtuse just nodded, solemnly enjoying sips of water from the bottle Sportacus had gave him. He spoke out once to warn Ziggy from trying to swing too high, but went silent afterwards in thought. By the time he spoke up again, Sportacus had began doing exercises on either side of the wall. 

“But yeah, a tailor in town would be nice. There are other shops we need here in LazyTown, considering all the jobs they could provide to the kids’ parents. The only problem is money, I guess.” 

“Well,” Sportacus grunted as he hopped over the wall and back, “where I come from, we had a tailor in town. If our family wasn’t making clothes, we’d purchase them from the tailor. She worked from home and took commissions.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, it was easier for her to work that way. If someone was talented enough or had enough time, perhaps we could persuade them to take commissions. Although things like shoes or flip flops would probably have to be an investment that the small stores downtown would have to make.” 

“Well, there’s always Robbie…” 

“Robbie?”

Obtuse looked over, an eyebrow raised as he slyly grinned, “What, did you forget how many disguises he makes? Robbie is a genius with fashion and sewing. Sure, we could try to persuade him, but who knows how well it’d work out. He’s a busy man- trying to stop you!” 

Sportacus blinked, laughing slightly as he stopped from his exercises. “No, I didn’t forget. He _is_ extremely talented with fabrics, I’ll admit. And he is busy trying to stop me- although I haven’t seen him since last week.” 

“Eh, he’s probably planning. I bet you he’ll have something out for you in the next day or two.” Obtuse sighed, a hand waving in flippant disregard. 

Sportacus chuckled, head shaking. He picked up his water and nudge his companion, “Speaking of ‘in a day or two’, Bessie said we’d be getting together soon to do another care package. Do you know when we’re meeting?” 

“Oh! Yeah- tomorrow evening.” 

“Okay, good. Thank you. I just didn’t want to miss the meeting, and it’s been almost three weeks since our last package.” 

“It’s been a while, but don’t worry, we’ll get to it. I think we’ll pack everything up on Friday and maybe have Jives deliver it on Saturday. It’ll be what, your fifth care package?”

“Yeah, it will be-” Sportacus was cut off by Obtuse’s walkie-talkie. The officer cursed softly and answered it, suddenly serious. After some confusing officer jargon- or at least it was to Sportacus- Obtuse sighed and pocketed his radio. 

“Alright, I have to go. MayhemTown is requesting backup- my partner and I will be going. I think there’s someone still at the station today, but I’ll see you later. Bye Sport, by kids!” 

“Good-bye Officer Obtuse!” Ziggy enthusiastically called, which led to the rest of the group shouting good-bye. Sportacus just waved, tipping his head slightly in respect. 

Turning back to the kids, Sportacus watched as Ziggy jumped off from the swing. He stumbled for a second before regaining his balance, giggling and hopping around to pop bubbles like nothing happened. 

His white sleeves were almost permanently stained purple, to Sportacus’ and Ms. Zweets’ horror. This was why when he went to play outside, he and many of the other kids were only allowed to wear their play clothes. This was obvious by the purple marks on Stephanie’s dress, or Stingy’s striped shirt. Their constant bubble popping only made the stains worse, but at least they weren’t wearing clean clothes. 

“Hey Sportacus!” Trixie called with a sly grin, “Come play with us! We managed to get Stingy to share his soccer ball!” 

“Only _my_ friends are allowed to play with it- and you’re _my_ friend.” Stingy said, nose slightly turned into the air. 

Sportacus grinned, coming over to stop the pass Trixie kicked to him, “Why thank you, Stingy! I’d love to play with you guys. Pixel, Ziggy?”

Pixel looked up from his scanner distractedly, “Huh? Oh- yeah- I’ll be there in a sec. Sorry- I’ve almost recreated the formula from the bubbles…”

“I’ll come play!” Ziggy ran over, sticky hand grabbing Sportacus’ innocently. He began to swing it as they waited for Pixel, who stashed his scanner in his backpack with hesitance. 

“Who do you think made the formula?” Stephanie asked suddenly. 

“Probably Robbie,” Trixie snorted, “He’s got nothing better to do.”

“Trixie,” Sportacus warned, “That’s not very nice. Robbie is a very busy person-”

“Trying to get rid of you.” Stingy pointed out. The rest of the kids shifted nervously. 

Sportacus just frowned, “Well sure, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t busy with other things. He is a person, after all.” 

“So what, he pays his bills and goes to the store? I barely ever see him outside, other than when he’s trying to stop you. I almost doubt he ever leaves that place!”

“Trixie, I don’t think that’s very nice either. Robbie can be pretty kind sometimes.” Stephanie said, seeming reminiscent of something. Pixel nodded besides her, “Yeah! He’s insanely smart too. I do think he was the one to create the bubble formula, if I’m honest.” 

“Robbie is incredibly kind if you’re nice to him.” Called a voice just outside the sports field. The kids and Sportacus turned to see Penny leaning on a wall, waving to them as they recognized her. 

“Well he’s only ever been rude to us- and to Sportacus!” Trixie said with indignation. 

“That’s where you have to be the better person,” Penny held up a single finger, “and be nice anyways. It really makes a difference with your relationship with a person if you are kind and friendly. Robbie’s helped me through a lot of rough times, just by making me laugh or simply being there for me.” 

“He took me shopping once.” Stephanie piped up. With a blush she corrected, “Actually, Uncle Milford and I saw him once at the BusyCity mall and he helped us when shopping for my halloween costume. But he promised to take me school shopping next month!” 

“See?” Penny giggled. “Nobody is born a bad person. Good people do bad things, but it takes literally seconds to do something nice to help remind them of the better path. But to answer Stephanie’s original question, I think Robbie made it too. Who else would make _purple_ bubbles?”

The kids had to agree with her on that one. There was still some skepticism between Stingy and Trixie about Robbie being an actually nice person, but they promised to give it a shot. Penny said she’d hold them to it before announcing she’d like to play too. Sportacus was the referee, doing push-ups on the side as he watched the game. 

Clouds rolled in later in the afternoon. With the harsh sun no longer bearing down so mercilessly they played until it rained. The water helped to wash off some of the bubble formula that couldn't be avoided. The last of the bubbles popped from the rain, but Sportacus suspected they’d be back the next day. 

In the morning rays, Sportacus wasn’t surprised to find town square once more covered in bubbles. Well, he couldn’t help but shrug, at least Robbie was consistent with them. If he was the one making them, that was. Sportacus thought hard on it through his morning jog, almost too preoccupied trying not to pop bubbles and thinking of care package ideas for his mystery receiver. 

**\------**

The sticky sound the packing tape made always made Sportacus’ ears twitch unpleasantly. He could feel them trying to push against the material of his hat to lay flat. It didn’t work, and to hide the strain on the sides of his head Sportacus pretended to fix any hair stuck under the hem of his beanie. 

Luckily enough for him, Obtuse was done with the packing tape not even a second later. The tape clattered onto the table where he threw it to as he pushed the package over to Jives effortlessly. The teenager smiled and hugged the package tight to his chest, excited to go deliver the it that afternoon. 

“Since we took so long with this one, I thought maybe we could send another package sometime next week?” Bessie asked as she bustled around her kitchen. 

“Sounds good to me.” Penny piped up. Jives voiced his affirmation. Sportacus agreed enthusiastically while Obtuse sighed and rubbed his chin in thought. 

“Yeah, we can. I just don’t know what to get him so soon. I’m running out of ideas!” 

“You don’t have to get him something every time, Oliver.” Bessie chided. 

Obtuse snorted and looked away, “I know that! I just- I feel bad if I don’t and everybody else does.” 

“I’m running out of ideas too, we can bench out together.” Jives said bashfully. Obtuse pat him on the back and shook his head with quiet laughter. 

Jives eventually carried the package over to the front entrance and began to toe on his shoes. Penny ran over with him, pulling her sandals on. She would accompany him halfway before departing for a bus stop so she could meet her father in BusyCity for the afternoon. 

“Sportacus, dear,” Bessie put a warm hand on his bicep, “Why don’t you go walk with Jives today? Our mystery receiver was curious to meet you.” 

Oh, well _that_ was certainly a surprise. Shifting nervously, Sportacus scratched at his cheek as he stuttered out, “Wait, really? Didn’t- I thought- weren’t you concerned that he hated me, or that he’d feel betrayed that I was assisting in the care packages-” 

“He wants to thank you.” Obtuse said calmly. He too stepped over and wrapped an arm around Sportacus’ shoulders, “He said he really likes your gifts, wanted to thank you for them. We can finish cleaning up our dinner aftermath fine, so don’t worry about it. I’m sure Jives would enjoy having you to talk to- he looks up to you, you know.”

Sportacus took a deep breath and nodded. He was all for conversations and meeting people, but knowing that there was a chance a conversation could quickly turn unpleasant upset him quite easily. Putting on a brave face, since he was curious about the mystery receiver after all, Sportacus bid goodbye to Obtuse and Bessie before going to pull on his boots besides Jives. 

“I’m coming with you.”

“Oh?” Jives asked, “Rad! Penny’ll be with us until we get to the bus stop. Then it’ll just be me and you- and our receiver- he’s a totally cool guy, you know him more than you think you do!” 

Penny just giggled, a twinkle to her eye. She already had her sandals on, hands playing with her pockets as she waited. Sportacus finished getting his boots on while Jives tied his converse laces tight. 

“In fact, Sportacus, you see him just about every week! Too bad the kids are always around- you guys have similar tastes in a lot of stuff. I bet you two would have a nice conversation if they weren’t constantly playing.” Penny rambled while they finished. 

“Well let’s go then!” Sportacus spin-jumped up and stood proudly. Jives pushed himself upright and grabbed the box. He gave his two friends a shit-eating grin before opening the door and confidently strolling out into the hot July evening breeze. 

**\------**

Sportacus frowned as Jives silently lead him out of town. Penny had departed at the bus stop and gave them good-bye hugs before sitting herself down in waiting. As Jives headed towards the forest Sportacus considered stopping and going back to her, seeing as he couldn’t remember anyone who lived out this way. 

Unless…

Perhaps the giant purple cow billboard was a big enough hint. Sportacus gazed upon the board with a slack jaw, wondering at the many bubbles that were swirling around it. The air currents that ran off of the Lazy Mountains miles away pulled the bubbles towards Lazytown, invading it’s streets and downtown. 

“Do you have an idea yet?” Jives looked back, still wearing his cocky smirk. Sportacus nodded, unsure how else to answer. 

The teenager kept walking, leaving Sportacus to flip to catch up. He popped a stream of bubbles, getting purple all over his white stripes. Jives continued on as though the bubbles weren’t there, constantly popping against his arms or legs. 

When they were walking side by side Jives nudged his shoulder. “He might be outside. I’ll probably drop off the package, you two can have a conversation. He’ll appreciate it.”

“Okay- I can- but-” Sportacus floundered over his words, remembering his and Robbie’s five second conversations after every time his disguise or scheme was ruined, or every name Robbie had called him. “Doesn’t- I thought Robbie _really_ hated me-”

“Not necessarily.” Jives looked up to him with a shrug, “You guys share a lot of viewpoints, and like some of the same things. You and Robbie both really like _Parks and Rec_ , as I’ve discovered. Or that you both have an appreciation for art- just in different styles. I think you guys might like the same book genres, too.” 

“Oh.” Was all Sportacus really had to say. 

To be honest, it was a punch in the gut to realize that maybe Robbie didn’t hate him. He hadn’t ever had a true conversation with him, but with the man’s multiple sneers and insults it’d just become an indisputable fact that Robbie detested him. Perhaps they could have a nice conversation, or as soon as Robbie saw him he’d start screaming his hatred-

“Just around the billboard.” Jives calmly said. It was though he could feel the anxiety wafting off of the normally confident town hero.

As the teenager optimistically strolled around the billboard’s edge, Sportacus cautiously followed behind at a slower pace. 

Robbie Rotten sat on the steps to the silo entrance to his home. He was slightly hunched over, a bubble wand in one hand. Purple bubbles continued to swirl around him and the billboard, reflecting light as they passed. 

JIves sauntered up to him and cherished the look Robbie and Sportacus gave each other. When the villain looked down at him, he offered up the box. 

“Care Package, special delivery from your loved ones.” Robbie raised an eyebrow at ‘loved ones’, yet the beginnings of a smirk quirked at his lips. 

“Oh, I’m flattered. In all honesty, I’m not sure why you guys keep doing this. I’ve been feeling a lot better. The bubbles are very therapeutic.” 

“Well, we just like to put a smile on your face- say thanks for what you’ve done for us. Oh, and I think you’ve put it together by now, but you said you wanted to meet ‘S’ and thank them for their gifts. Well, this is Sportacus, and he cares for you too.” 

Robbie turned his gaze over to the town hero, who suddenly straightened his posture and gave a bashful smile. 

“Hey, Robbie..I’m- I’m glad you liked the gifts.”

Something seemed to pass within Robbie. Slowly, his face shifted from neutrality into a trying smile. There was a small bucket beneath him that held more bubble wants, all fixed with a bottle of special bubble formula on top them. He deposited his wand into it and grabbed the box from Jives. The clinking of keys resonated in their silence as he used them to break through the tape. 

“They’re thoughtful. Penny mentioned that they had to give you a conversation on what I liked, once you found out that they were doing care packages. It’s a sweet gesture- to try and give back despite not knowing me very well.” 

Sportacus felt his shoulders drop into a more relaxed position, a smile spreading over his face. A _nice_ conversation with Robbie Rotten, the person who Sportacus had always subtly wanted to be friends with. 

“I- I tried. It’s a little hard to choose and make gifts when you’re not sure if you know the person, but I always felt good when I was helping with the care packages. I- I’m just really relieved that you liked them!” 

Jives looked between the two men as they softly bantered. Robbie had the package open but had yet to look at anything. With a knowing smile, he reached up to lightly punch Robbie’s shoulder as he spun on his heels. 

“I think I’m going to go now, play some rad new video games I got yesterday. Maybe you and Sportacus could keep each other company for a bit- seeing as Sport does help with the care packages.”

Robbie looked a little panicked, but hummed with a nod. After some careful consideration, he awkwardly motioned for the town hero to come closer. “Sit on the silo behind me. We can blow bubbles. I’m in an…. oddly content mood today.” 

“I can see that.” Sportacus couldn’t help but smile as he hefted himself up to sit behind Robbie, on top of the silo. It was obvious neither knew how to act or think about the other, but at least Robbie was comfortable enough to spend the last slivers of the evening with him. 

“Well, normally I would probably sneer something at you. Today I just want to...be here, I guess, is the best way to put it.” Robbie shrugged. He shifted the box on his lap and asked, “You wouldn’t mind if I went through this now, would you? I’m a little curious as to what they’ve given me this time. Bessie and Obtuse have been doing this for almost two years now, and yet I’m always surprised.” 

“Oh, no, go ahead!” Sportacus stuttered, “I don’t mind at all. Jives and Penny wrote some pretty nice letters too, so maybe you’ll like those.” 

Robbie seemed to waste no time in delicately unpacking his box. He held the cards between his thighs before asking Sportacus to hold them, who did without complaint. 

He watched as Robbie would pick up an object wrapped in tissue paper, magic away the wrapping, and then smile as he looked over whatever it was he was given. Bessie and Obtuse had gotten him the first two seasons of _The Office_. Jives got him more coupons- which Robbie softly cheered at- and a cow plushie. The cow was immediately hugged close as he went through Penny’s gift, which were a few books on circuitries and mechanics. 

Sportacus handed up the letters once Robbie tucked everything pack in the box and let it sit down at the bottom of the steps. He tried not to read over the villain’s shoulder, but Robbie called him out on it once. In the end, he read them out loud, tripping over certain words but managing quite well. Sportacus felt enlightened by everyone’s kind words and funny stories they shared within their letters. 

At some point in time Robbie had picked up the bubble wand again to soothe any anxieties he had. The bubbles were a therapeutic method that Penny had recommended to him, and it actually worked for some odd reason. Anyways, at some random time the wand had been passed back to Sportacus as Robbie read the letters. The wand dripped onto Sportacus’ hand, causing his skin to take on a slight purple tint. He tapped his fingers together, feeling the sticky feeling between them and hearing the slight _tep taps_ they made with each contact. His ears twitched as Robbie opened Obtuse’s letter. 

The first half was as all the others were, considerate and funny and heartfelt. The last half had Sportacus laughing softly, as Robbie squinted down at the straight handwriting. 

“‘You should tailor for the town’? Really, Obtuse?”

“Well,” Sportacus smiled, “you would make a lot of money off of it.”

“Of course there’s that, but I already sell and patent my designs. I’ve got millions of dollars saved up! I don’t need the money.” 

Sportacus felt his ears twitch again, this time in surprise. “You’re rich?”

“Where else do I get all my disguises and inventions from? You need money to buy the supplies.” Robbie had a point there. 

“Okay, so then maybe you could just take commissions. I mean, Obtuse has a point. The nearest clothing store _is_ twenty minutes away.” 

Robbie groaned, head in his hands. He hugged his cow plushie tighter. “Sure, but that means being _active._ ” He blanched, causing Sportacus to laugh. 

“Hey, that’s not that bad! Being active is good!” 

“Don’t lecture me, Sportakook! I’m a grown man and I’ll exercise as I please. Which is never, because I never will!” 

Sportacus rolled his eyes, a smirk on his lips. He blew a few bubbles, missing Robbie’s head only just so on purpose. The villain sputtered as a few tiny bubbles popped against his cheek. 

“Don’t get cheeky here! We’re having a nice conversation for once. I don’t feel terribly depressed for the first time in a month, and we’re going to keep it that way.” A soft purr escaped Sportacus as he giggled, “It’s nice to converse with you! I’m glad you’re feeling better. Perhaps someday, though, I could get you to eat a strawberry. They’re sweet.” 

Robbie turned around to stare him down. Sportacus laughed again, almost doubling over as a smirk crossed Robbie’s not-so-serious face. The bubble wand was swiped by it’s owner, leaving Sportacus to giggle now empty-handed. 

“S-so is that a no to being a tailor? Or eating a strawberry?” Sportacus asked, little rumbles of left-over laughter rolling into his sentence.

Robbie just scoffed as he blew bubbles, a puff of them spewing out faster than normal. “I never said no...We’ll see, Sportannoying.” 

“To what?”

“ _We’ll see._ ” Sportacus started laughing again, just a happy mess. Robbie started giggling half-way through, to the point where the two of them were leaned against one another. Sportacus looked up from the crook of Robbie’s shoulder, still giggling like an idiot. 

Robbie wiped a small tear from his eye. His position leaned back against Sportacus was a little harsh on his back, but the elf was warm. Maybe he could deal with the pain, for a moment. Actually, Robbie couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so close to another person before. Sportacus’ body heat was both weird and comforting. Being so close put an odd feeling into his stomach, but the heat and soft contact also felt...nice. He decided to stay in his position, a nervous smile on his face. 

“You know,” Sport rumbled happily, “you’re great to be around. Maybe we could hang out tomorrow night? I know I usually go to bed at eight o’eight, but I’m an adult. I could stand to be up longer...maybe we could talk like this again, for a bit?” 

Sportacus’ question was met with silence. He turned his head, looking into Robbie’s squinted eyes. 

“You do realize tomorrow I could be a different person. Me being this complacent is truly not how I usually am.”

There was a warning to Robbie’s tone, but Sportacus just shook his head and looked out at the sunset. 

“I realize that. I know you’ve voiced your dislike for me multiple times, but that doesn’t mean that I wouldn’t want to be your friend. Because I do. And if you want to, I’d like to talk with you more tomorrow night. But no pressure, if you feel like you _have_ to. Everybody needs space and time.” 

For what it was worth, at least Robbie was considering Sportacus’ words and offer. The elf continued to lean against the body in front of him, enjoying the way the bright evening light turned orange as the sun set. Finally, Robbie groaned and sat up. 

“I can’t promise I won’t try to offer you a sugar apple if I get anxious. But yes, we could try and… ‘talk’ again tomorrow. Maybe try a recipe out of that cookbook you gave me.” 

“Thankyouthankyou _thank you_ Robbie!” Sportacus wrapped his arms around the villain in front of him and squeezed only slightly. Robbie still make a choking sound anyways, an arm above him to spare his cow the squeezing pressure. 

“Chill out, Sportahug! Some people need to _breathe!_ ” 

“I’m sorry, I’m just excited! I’ve always wanted to get to know you, but I really thought you disliked me!” 

Robbie huffed, hunched protectively over his cow as Sportacus pulled away. “I-I don’t dislike you _that_ much. Maybe I don’t like some of your ideals, or how everyone seems on board with exercise this! Eat that! But...you’re not _that_ bad..” 

Sportacus grinned from ear to ear. It must have been infectious, as a tug began at the ends of Robbie’s lips. To hide it, he blew some more bubbles, perhaps a little too excitedly. They both watched them swirl with the air currents for a good few moments, finally content with the other. 

_Beepbeepbeepbeep! Beepbeepbeepbeep!_

The bubble wand clattered to the ground as Robbie hunched over, cursing. Sportacus didn’t have it in him to scold him, instead exclaiming someone was in trouble. Robbie simply deadpanned at him. Even if he wasn’t telepathic, Sportacus could swear he could hear Robbie think ‘ _no shit, dumbass_ ’. 

“Milford was doing some last minute trimming when he slipped on Trixie’s skateboard. He’s rolling through town square, but I’ll be able to make it in time. Bye Robbie, thanks for the talk! See you tomorrow!” 

Robbie squeaked as Sportacus gave him a tight good-bye hug before flipping off of the silo. He damn near hit Robbie in the head, but before he could turn around and loudly complain the elf was flipping away. 

A feeling of loneliness quickly set back in. He frowned, hugging Cow closer to him. The feeling receded, but not spectacularly so. With a sigh Robbie bent forward- ignored his cracking back- and picked up the bubble wand. He blew a few before sighing into the open air. 

For whatever reason, he already missed his new friend. Maybe it was just his crushing loneliness and the enjoyability of laughing with someone. Blowing bubbles wouldn’t help him any longer that day, and he probably wouldn’t sleep. 

He bent over and picked up the package and opened the silo. He shoved down the box, and stepped in. Before sliding down however, Robbie hugged his cow tight and looked off towards town with the smallest of smiles and said, “Thanks for the gifts, Sportacus.”

He slid down, a fuzzy happy feeling finally settling in his gut. Perhaps blowing bubbles on a nice April afternoon had been a good choice after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy, I finally finished this! It took me a while, but it was really nice to finally let the characters flow and have everything come together. This was going to be finished sooner, but life became apparent and I got busy. Oh well, happens to the best of us! I'm just super excited for whatever next I write, whether it's little drabbles or big ideas I want to flesh out. 
> 
> Throughout the writing of this I received some very sweet comments, all of which brought a smile to my face! I know it can be hard to comment sometimes, but I wanted to thank everyone of you dearies for reading or taking time out of your day just to write a simple comment. I love you all, just thank you so much <3 
> 
> I believe this is all for me, for the moment. Again, thanks for reading and or commenting. I hope you'll stay with me for whatever I write next! With that said, have a wonderful day/night lovelies!
> 
> 12/13/17 EDIT: I was rereading through this and found that part of Sportacus' dialogue had been cut short?? Apologies that it took me this long to notice and fix it.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this on my computer since April when I was feeling super depressed and went outside, listened to music, and blew bubbles for like two hours. It was relaxing and I started this but never finished. Well, I have now!! I'm excited to be working on this, as a good break from my other fic. I'm still working on it, but breaks are good for replenishing creativity and excitement!
> 
> Quick apologies, since I don't have anything else written at the moment. School gets out soon though, so I'll be updating more often! 
> 
> Even if I don't say it a lot, criticism is accepted if you ever think of anything. Other than that, I have nothing left to say to you wonderful dearies. Just have a wonderful day/night and thank you for reading <3


End file.
